The Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA) program at the Children's National Medical Center (CNMC) recruits and trains pediatricians who are in their first 3 years past postdoctoral training to become independent investigators in translational research as applied to pediatric disease. During our initial funding period 10 CHRCDA Scholars were supported, including two women and an individual from an URM. Four of these Scholars have subsequently received independent funding: 4 K awards, 1 co-Pi of an R-01 and two ROTs under review. The focus of this renewal application continues to be on the use of new molecular biology techniques to perform translational research, with the goal of improving diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of genetic and acquired disorders in childhood. We are particularly concentrating on three areas of interdisciplinary research: Cell Biology/Immunology, Molecular Genetics, and Neuroscience. The administrative structure of the center includes the Chair of Pediatrics as the Principal Investigator, the Vice Chair for Research as Program Director, a minority recruiter, and internal and external advisory committees. Also serving the Center, but without funding requested, is a state-of-heart shared molecular biology core laboratory directed by an Established Investigator of the Center. This core includes training in techniques of molecular biology and genetics, and access to new technology including FACS, mass spectrometry, HPLC, automated DMA sequencing, genetic linkage analysis, mutation identification and quantitative expression analyses. The Center includes 14 Established Investigators, 12 from CNMC and two from Georgetown University, each chosen for their success in previous training settings, their commitment to the CHRCDA program, their resources and technical skills, and the presence of stable NIH funding. The CHRCDA Center proposes to train a total of 10 Scholars (1-2/year), chosen from a pool of internal and externally recruited candidates, during the proposed grant period, with a particular emphasis on women and members of URM. Institutional support for the CHRCDA center is evidenced by 1 to 1 matching of funds, including support of the shared core laboratory, provision of independent laboratory space for the Scholars, and bridge funding following the conclusion of the CHRCDA and prior to the achievement of independent funding by the CHRCDA Scholars [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]